


f. u. c. k. me

by avio



Series: Avio's 30 Prompt Kiyoyachi Challenge! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lemon, Overstimulation, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: 4. If You Seek Amy ~ Britney Spears"Somehow, it ended up this way. She wasn't quite sure, couldn't really remember, but now she was against the wall with Kiyoko's eyes boring into her own. She could feel Kiyoko's breath on her lips when she asks, “is it alright if I kiss you, Hitoka-chan?”"





	f. u. c. k. me

**Author's Note:**

> so actually i was super busy all day yesterday that i didn't have time to write x__x so i guess we're just continuing on from today! Saturdays may be hard for me to write since i always go on adventures with my friend and driving out of state and stuff ahhh  
> goal: 1257 
> 
> also this is literally??? the first smut i've written? do not expect more because i'm not actually super comfortable writing sex scenes. this just happened the way it happened and i'd figure i'd let it go [i much prefer writing things that are more sensual and nonsexual or vague u kno? much more comfy for me] so i do apologize if it's a little strange to read. i mean, idk what i expected, the prompt being what it was ahhh i just felt a little corny being too literal [tho i usually don't let that stop me lmao].
> 
> idk if this counts as mature or explicit and if you think i should up it to explicit pls let me know ;u;;;

Hitoka only went to the party because Tooru told her that Kiyoko would be there, insisting that his information was reliable and not to be questioned. So it only made sense that she was spending the longest time just trying to _find_ her, and all she wanted was to say hi and maybe bask in her beauty and go home later to mourn how gay and fucked she was over her beautiful upperclassman, was that too much to ask?

“Yacchan! Are you having fun?” Tooru was leaning against Hajime, who waved in greeting when he saw her.

“Um, y-yeah! I, um, was just trying to find Senpai, you know, to say h-hello.”

“Still? Gosh, it's been quite a while, little crow! Why don't you hang out with us for a while?”

“Oh, uh, okay, sure.” She felt a little relieved, because parties weren't exactly her thing, and she felt pretty silly just looking for Kiyoko the entire time.

“Shimizu-san will turn up eventually,” Hajime said, trying to reassure her.

“R-right.”

“Oh, hey! Yachi!" The three turn to see Kuroo and Bokuto, both grinning. "You know how you were lookin for Shimizu?"

"Oh, um, yes?"

"Shirofuku said she was in the kitchen." Bokuto waggled his eyebrows, and Kuroo's smirk grew wider.

"Oh! Th-thank you for telling me! I guess, uh, I'll go, say hi."

“Go, go, go! Shoo!” Tooru waved her off. “Text me if you go anywhere!”

She reddened at his wink, deciding to ignore the implication to continue her search for Kiyoko.

 

Somehow, it ended up this way. She wasn't quite sure, couldn't really remember, but now she was against the wall with Kiyoko's eyes boring into her own. She could feel Kiyoko's breath on her lips when she asks, “is it alright if I kiss you, Hitoka-chan?”

Hitoka found herself nodding, staring into Kiyoko's eyes before their lips met. Hitoka had never kissed anyone like this before, never felt the warmth of a tongue against her own or the grip of someone's hands on her hips, with a leg pressing up against her the way Kiyoko's was. She reached up to grasp Kiyoko's hair and, oh, yes, it was just as silky as it looked.

She felt dizzy, taking in these new sensations, eyes fluttery as the kiss became deeper, wetter, and breathing became notably harder but she couldn't find it in her to care. She clung harder to Kiyoko and gasped when the wet of her mouth slid down her chin to her throat, suckling at it while her fingers slid under her shirt, feeling her skin. Hitoka whimpered, fingers tangled in long hair and legs weak; she had never been happier to be backed against the wall because she was pretty sure that it, along with Kiyoko's leg pressing against her now-wet panties, was the only thing keeping her up right now.

She wanted more.

“Ki-Kiyoko-san,” she said, breathless. Her heart was pounding and she was nervous, but, like, Kiyoko wouldn't kiss her like this if it wasn't okay to at least ask, right??

“Mm?”

“C-can we, um, that is, I want--”

“Oh? What is it that you want?” Kiyoko pulled away to look at her, and she felt captivated.

“Um.” What was she going to ask again?

“Hm?” Kiyoko's thigh slid against her crotch and ah, right, _that's_ what she was going to ask.

“Um, i-is it alright if we m-move this somewhere else? I, um, that is, if you want to, b-because I wouldn't mind-- I really want-- c-can I have more?”

Kiyoko's eyes clouded and she leaned down to kiss her again, hard and desperate. “Are you sure this is something you want to do?”

“Y- _yes,_ please.”

Kiyoko chuckled. “We can do that.”

They parted, and Kiyoko took her by the hand and pulled her along. “My apartment is nearby; is that alright?”

“Y-yeah, that's okay! I just, uh, I should tell my friends where I'm going, first,” she said, looking around to see if she could find Tooru, to let him know where she was going.

 _How embarrassing,_ she thought for a moment, when she couldn't find him. Quickly, she shot him a text. When he responded (with copious amounts of winky faces), she grinned at Kiyoko. “Let's go?”

Kiyoko nodded, still holding her hand tightly.

The night air was warm and breezy as Kiyoko led the way. Hitoka's head was cooling a little now, and Kiyoko was talking about her time in track and Hitoka can't help but hang onto every word. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was asking herself if she was really going to do this? She'd never had a one night stand, had only had sex with one (1) person and that was a year ago, right before they broke up. Kiyoko, though, was so beautiful, _jaw-droppingly_ gorgeous, honestly, and Hitoka couldn't believe her luck that she was noticed by her at all.

They finally reached Kiyoko's apartment, and as soon as they were inside, it was like all bets were off. The dampness between Hitoka's legs was her motivation to get over how nervous she was as Kiyoko pulled off her top and her own fingers found the button on Kiyoko's pants. All she could hear was their heavy breathing and her own pulse, beating like a drum in her ears as she was pulled into Kiyoko's bedroom.

“Y-your roommates--?”

“At the party still,” Kiyoko breathed, unclipping her bra before gently pushing Hitoka to the bed, kneeling down to kiss her again, and again, and again.

Hitoka hummed against her lips, legs spreading and skirt hiking up, Kiyoko's hands resting on her thighs before sliding up slowly. “Are you sure you want to do this, Hitoka-chan?” She looked up at her, and Hitoka swallowed at the sight, nodding. “Y-yeah.”

Without further preamble, Kiyoko's fingers pressed against Hitoka's crotch, sliding between her lips. “Already so wet, Hitoka-chan?”

 _Embarrassing!_ Hitoka hid her face and nodded.

“Hey,” Kiyoko reached up to pull her hands away, carefully. “That's okay. I am, too,” she said, smiling.

“Oh,” Hitoka answered, flushed at the very _thought_ that she possibly could have the same effect on Kiyoko as she did on her.

Kiyoko huffed a small chuckle, then continued peeling off Hitoka's panties, licking her lips as she revealed her pussy.

“ _Oh,”_ Hitoka said as Kiyoko descended on her, licking up her slit and sucking gently on her lips. The sound was so wet and dirty and Hitoka was so, _so_ dizzy, legs closing around Kiyoko's head as she moaned. Kiyoko hummed against her clit and Hitoka whimpered, panting and gripping at the sheets at her sides. “ _Kiyoko-san!”_

She couldn't be certain how much time went by; all she knew was Kiyoko lapping at her and _wet, wet, wet,_ and dizzying, wonderful sensations spreading from her tummy to the tips of her fingers, over and over again, until she finally whined out of overstimulation. “Please, please, _too much_ , I c- _can't_ , anymore--”

Kiyoko immediately pulled away, lips and chin glistening as she looked up in concern. “Too much?”

“Yes-- No, that was, at first, but now-- n-no more, please.”

“Shh, shh, it's okay. I didn't mean to go overboard.”

“No, I l-liked it! I d-did, it was good, it felt really, really good. I p-promise.”

“Oh, good,” Kiyoko looked a little relieved, and Hitoka was enchanted.

“Um, do you want? I wanna, um, g-give you a turn?”

Kiyoko smiled, wiping at her mouth. “I wouldn't mind that, if you're up for it. It's okay if you're not.”

“I want to!” She said it with conviction, determined. “A-as long as it's okay!”

“I've been wanting you to fuck me for a long time, now,” she responded before kissing her again, fingers pulling at blonde hair.

Hitoka moaned into the kiss, legs closed to avoid further stimulation.

It would be a long, wonderful night.

 


End file.
